Adventures of Liam Movie 1: Rise Of The Chosen
by SpecialChosen1
Summary: When Sauron's Powerful Sword reappears in the hands of evil, only one chosen one can save the universe from corupption, and his name is Liam Whittaker, read of the stories' beginning, trying to master his powers to save the worlds from destruction. Enjoy! (My first fanon)
1. Prologue

Voice (Voice-over): Our story begins with an agency called POOG, People of Other Good. You know all the worlds you see and read about everyday, DC, Ninjago, Marvel, Middle Earth, etc. But what if I told you they were all connected? All kinds of heroes from different worlds work for Poog. The agency began with the forging of the great Middle Earth rings, you know 3 to the elves, 7 to the dwarves, 9 to power-hungary kings, and the One Ring to Sauron, but Sauron also created the One Sword to go with the One Ring's power. With the One Ring and the One Sword, Sauron would not have just taken over Middle Earth with that much power, but would have brought the whole universe about... to the Apocalypse. The Counsel of Ancient Guardians (The First Spinjizu Master, Gandalf, etc) demanded a safeguard to be put into place about the One Ring and the One Sword in Sauron's hands, and so Poog was born, to give the universe a fighting chance against Sauron and his army of orcs. Like moths to flame, Sauron and his army of orcs would be drawn to battle. For several months Poog fought back against Sauron's forces, Poog had one final assault on Sauron's forces at Mordor. Sauron and his army were fierce but Poog drove the orcs back long enough for Sensei Wu and Gandalf to make it to Mount Doom and fight Sauron for the universe, and challenged him to combat. Sauron lost and died, but while the One Ring was given to Isuldur, the One Sword had disappeared leaving a prophecy saying that the One Sword would be found again, in the hands of much greater evil and said a special chosen one would destroy the sword. So in a woods spot in Illinois, the Chosen ones gathered around and gave their blood to one bottle. Meanwhile nearby, the Whittaker family with their newborn baby, Liam, were camping nearby the ceremony, the mother Donna, ran out of milk for Liam, and found the ceremonial spot and took the blood, thinking it was red-food colored milk, feeding it to the newborn. 12 years later, this... is where I come in. I am Liam Whittaker and this, is how it happened, this... is how I became the special chosen one.


	2. Chapter 1: The Meeting

Our story begins at the Whittaker's house in Creve Coeur, Illinois. Bill, Liam's father, went to work at Bush's Pizza, while Donna, Liam's mother, went to go watch his grandmother, Liam was home alone, sleeping until his mom called at 9:03. The phone was next to a bed with brown haired, 13 year old kid Liam Whittaker.

Liam: W-what? Hello? Hello? Hello?

Donna (phone): Liam, it's mom, I'm just checking on you. How are you doing?

Liam: How am I doing? I was sleeping until you called. I had a nice dream about Ninjago.

Donna (phone): Sorry, but the huskys were acting weird before I left, so I need you to keep an eye on them.

Liam: Got it, check on Luna and Izzy once in a while, check. Let the huskeys out once in a while, check. Now can I-

Donna (phone): And did you take the trash can out? It's Monday.

Liam: Wait, WHAT!? NO! NO! NO! NO!

Donna (phone): You didn't forget, did you?

Liam: NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! Okay, gotta go bye, love you, bye.

Liam hangs up the phone, gets dressed, and goes outside.

Liam: Do, do, do, do, do, do, just taking out the trash.

But while Liam takes the trash out, two figures walk to Liam's house.

?: Are you sure this is the place, Jason, even a master of Spinjitzu can be wrong sometimes.

Jay: First of all, it's Jay, Gandalf, and second of all, Bru- err I mean Batman's tracker, is never wrong. This is the place.

While Gandalf and Jay walk to Liam's house, Liam is in the back, getting the trash can out.

Liam: Errg... c'mon, you stupid trash can, you always get stuck in the fishing rod.

Gandalf: Allow me to be of assistance.

Gandalf levitates the trash can out of the fishing rod with his staff.

Liam: Thanks buddy, my mom would have killed me if I didn't get this out and

When Liam looks at Gandalf and Jay, he's surprised.

Liam: Listen I don't know of you realise this, but that wizard comic-con is in Chicago, not Creve Coeur.

Jay: Comic-con? We're not here for a "Comic-Con".

Liam: Then why else are you two dressed like Gandalf the Grey and Jay the Ninja of Lightning.

Gandalf: Because I am Gandalf the Grey and he is Jay, the Ninja of Lightning.

Liam: What!? You mean- (pointing at Jay) you mean he, is Jay, Lightning Master of Spinjitzu, saving his homeland, Ninjago, on a regular basis, the one who's wearing his zx suit. That Jay Ninja of Lightning?

Gandalf and Jay nod, then Liam crashes onto the ground with tears of happiness.

Liam (sobbing): I- (sniffles) I worship you and your teammates. (Normal) S-sorry. I'm JUST YOU GUY'S BIGGEST FAN IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD!

He gets up still teary eyed.

Gandalf: It's okay, anyway, we need you.

Liam: For what?

Gandalf: We need you to share in an adventure.

Liam: Adventure? Well, I don't know anyone west of Peoria having an experience with adventures.

Jay: No, no, no, we need you.

Liam: Well you can ask someone else, heck probably a stone from space for all I care. Um-err... good morning.

As Liam walks away, Gandalf stops him.

Gandalf: You think I would be blown off by a "good morning" by the special chosen one?

Liam stops in his tracks.

Liam: I'm sorry, what?

Gandalf: You've changed, Liam Whittaker. From a nice energetic youngling to a teenager whom has no idea what will happen next.

Liam thinks for a minute.

Liam: I'm sorry, do I know you?

Gandalf: I have met you, but you haven't met me.

Liam: That makes as much sense as the FNaF timeline.

Gandalf: Well, I've decided. It'll be very good for you, and most amusing for me, we shall inform the others.

Liam: Inform the- what- no, no, no, nope. I shall not have any adventures here- n-not today, or tomorrow, my parents will kill me if I wasn't there when they get back. I suggest going down the next trailer park, heck next state for that matter. Um-err.. Good Morning.

Liam takes the trash can to the cerb and walks into the back door house. Jay and Gandalf looked at each other and knew what must be done. When Liam when to turn on the tv inside he heard the door making a weird sound. It was Gandalf putting a mark on the door with Jay looking out for anyone. Liam looked outside his bedroom window to see Jay there. Scared, Liam shut the curtain and ducked behind the dresser with dozens of Lego sets and dozens of Ninjago minifigures on them. Liam stared at the shelf above the TV, also with dozens of Lego sets.

Liam: It's okay, maybe if we don't look at each other, he'll go away. That chance is 30 out of 100%. I gotta defend myself, but how?

He sees a plastic baseball bat, plastic shield, and bike helmet. He knew what to do. A few minutes later he jumped up from behind the front door.

Liam: Hiyah!

Liam sees no one there.

Liam: Hmm, I swear I saw them there.

Liam closes the door little to him, there was a mark on the door.


	3. Chapter 2: The Gathering

Later that night, when Bill and Donna were back, they were leaving again. Bill going to his brothers house and Donna with going to a community center meeting.

Donna: So do you have my cell, Liam?

Liam: Yeah.

Donna: And you got Dad's cell?

Liam: Yeah.

Donna: 911?

Liam: Yes I have every number in the whole world I need, they're right here.

Liam pulls down his shirt revealing a sticky note with a bunch of phone numbers on it.

Donna: Okay, see you when I get back. Help yourself to anything you see in the fridge.

Donna closes the door, leaving Liam in the house alone. Without a second, Liam dashed to the fridge. In 7 minutes, Liam made himself a super meat sandwich in his robes when someone knocks on the door. Liam answers the door to find Cole, Spinjitzu Master of Earth, at the door.

Cole: Cole, Master of Earth, at your service.

Liam: Um... (Ties up robe) ...Liam Whittaker at yours. Um... D-do we know each other?

Cole walks in while looking at Liam.

Cole: No.

Cole walks into the living room taking his shoes off with slyth in hand.

Cole: Which way is it, bro? Is it down here?

Liam: I-is what down where?

Cole: Supper.

Cole throws Liam his slyth.

Cole: They said there'd be food, and lots of it.

Liam puts Cole's slyth on the rocking chair.

Liam: T-they... said? Who said?

Liam shows Cole to the table and brings him a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

Liam: H-help yourself to the chips and deserts.

Cole: Cool.

The door knocks and Liam goes to it, finding Kai, Master of Fire, and Zane, Master of Ice.

Kai: Kai, Master of Fire...

Zane: And Zane, Master of Ice...

Both: At your service.

Liam: Good Evening.

Kai: Yeah, yeah it is.

Kai and Zane walk in.

Zane: But according to my calculations, it raining in this area may be possible.

Kai: Oh! Ha, ha! Evening Cole.

Cole: Oh hey, Kai, how ya doing? Where's Nya?

Kai: She'll be here with Jay, I'm sure of it.

Liam: Yeah, about that, how many more people are coming here, exactly?

Kai: The exact number on the partylist, or the possible number in general?

Liam: PARTYLIST!? BUT THERE'S NO PARTY! THIS IS MY-

And then there is more knocking on the door.

Liam: Oh grop, what is it now!?

Liam goes to the door only to be surprised to find Gumball and Darwin Watterson.

Gumball: Gumball Watterson...

Darwin: And Darwin Watterson...

Both: At your service.

Liam: I-i'll let you two slide because I'm a huge fan of your show.

Gumball: What?

Liam: What?

Darwin: Hey Cole, hey Kai, hey Zane.

Cole: Hey Darwin, what's new?

Darwin: Aw nothing, had a little adventure getting here, rode on the back of the Batmobile, the usual.

Liam: Wh-what? Batmobile?! How many people are coming here?!

Kai: Like I said before: exact or general?

And then there's more knocking on the door.

Liam: NO, NO, NO, NOBODY'S HOME, JUST GO AWAY AND NEVER COME BACK! THERE'S FAR TO MANY PEOPLE IN MY DINING ROOM AS IT IS! I-IF THIS IS SOME HUMAN CLOD'S IDEA OF OF A PRANK. Ho, ho, ho, I can only say, it is in VERY POOR TASTE!

Liam opens the door and finds Emmet, Spiderman, Robin, Luke Skywalker, Han Solo, and Batman piled from the door opening, with Chewbacca jumping on the pile, while Liam standed there, shocked. Gandalf, Jay and Nya are standing on the stairs waving at Liam.

Liam: It's you two.

Gandalf: I told you we would inform the others.


	4. Chapter 3: The Feast

Liam was shocked at the events that happend to him today, first, Gandalf the Grey from Middle Earth and Jay from Ninjago shows up and asks Liam for his help. Second, Masters of Spinjitzu and Gumball and Darwin Watterson show up at his house at practically 8 at night, and now people from Ninjago, DC, the Lego Movie, Star Wars, and who know where else are having a dwarf-style party-like-who-knows-what. What would he tell his parents when they get home?

Liam: No, no, no, everybody out and arrange back what you touched.

Kai: C'mon, Liam, relax and enjoy the feast.

Liam: First you say that this is a party, and now it's a feast?! Well, at least the "kids" are enjoying themselves.

In the living room, Gumball, Zane, Darwin, and Robin are sitting on the floor with a table Liam set up for them with the TV on Disney Xd.

Darwin: We are the goblins, one, two, three... um the butcher, the baker, and one little piggy.

Gumball: Ew, what is this stuff?

Zane: That is a quesadia roja, Mexican food.

Gumball: What's that one?

Gumball points to a food on the table.

Zane: That is an artichoke and goat cheese croquet.

Gumball: Oh...

Gumball smashes the croquet.

Zane: I am astonished by your parent's selection of food products, Liam, very authentic.

Liam: Oh, yeah, thanks, we get takeouts from Orena's often.

Zane: Interesting.

Liam notices Darwin about to open Liam's bedroom door.

Darwin: This is the bathroom, right?

Liam: DO NOT OPEN THAT DOOR!

Everyone, even Darwin is standing still.

Liam: Look, Darwin, I like you, but if you open that door, you and Gumball will be bludgeoned by my dogs, have I made myself clear?

Darwin nods.

Liam: Good, Bathroom's down the hall, right door.

Liam points to the right.

Darwin: Thanks.

Darwin runs to the bathroom.

Cole: You know, I can help you put your dogs in their kennels.

Liam and Cole open Liam's bedroom door to find Luna and Izzy there.

Liam: Brace for impact...

Cole: Kennels.

And just like that, Luna and Izzy went to their kennels.

Liam: Wow that's amazing! How'd you know how to do that?

Cole: I had huskys when I was younger. Hey, there are a lot of Legos in here. And on this dresser there are a lot of... minifigures of me, Kai, Jay, Zane,Lloyd, Nya, and Sensei Wu.

Liam: I'm a huge fan of you guys. By the way, where is Lloyd?

There is large banging on the door.

Gandalf: He is here.

Liam opens the door to find Lloyd in his ZX suit at the front door.

Lloyd: Gandalf, Jay.

Gandalf and Jay wave at Lloyd.

Lloyd: I really wish you gave me better directions. I lost my way... twice. I wouldn't have found Liam's house at all if it wasn't for that mark on the door.

Lloyd walks in while Liam closes the door.

Liam: M-mark? There's no mark on that door, it was repainted a week ago!

Gandalf: There is a mark, Liam. Me and Jay put it there ourselfs. Liam Whittaker, allow me to introduce our chosen one official, Lloyd Garmadon.

Lloyd: So, this is the Special Chosen One? Nice to meet you.

Lloyd puts out his hand and Liam shakes it.

Gandalf: Let's go to the table to talk.

Gandalf, Liam, Lloyd, and the others walk to the dining room table.

Lloyd:Tell me, Liam, have you done much fighting?

Liam: What now?

Lloyd: Katana or sword, what's your weapon of choice?

Liam: Well, I've had a interest with Sting from Middle Earth.

Lloyd: Very well. He's more of a burglar then the special chosen one.

Liam: Special-who-what-now?

Gandalf: Oh that's right, we haven't told you yet.

Liam: Tell me what?

Sensei Wu: Well, you see, decades ago, Sauron created the one ring...

Liam: Yeah, yeah, I know this story, carry on.

Wu: But he also created a one sword to go with the one ring's power.

Liam: I didn't see that part in the movie.

Wu: So the agency we work for, POOG, People of Other Good, defeated Sauron, but the sword disappeared, saying that it will appear again in the hands of a much greater evil, and that a special chosen one will rise up and destroy the sword in the lava of Mount Doom. If the sword is not destroyed when the ring is found, the new evil will not just enslave Middle Earth, but will threaten the rest of the universe, DC, Marvel, Earth, vise versa, with Armageddon.

Liam: And what your saying is that I'm this "special chosen one" who is supposed to destroy the one sword in the lava of Mount Doom which is in this same universe along with DC, Marvel, vise versa?

Gandalf: Correct. Cole, the contract.

Cole gives Liam a folded up contract.

Cole:Nothin' much, just the usual, insurance claims, death response, et cedra.

Liam unfolds the contract seeing it's very long.

Liam:Poog is not responsible for any dismemberment or death involving being burnt alive, bleeding to death...

While Liam is muttering, Cole and Gandalf wink.

Liam: ...Ripped apart., too many flesh wounds...

Cole nods.

Liam: ...Incineration?

Kai: Yeah, that lava will burn your flesh of in a blink of an eye. Flashing lights, searing pain and poof, your nothin' then your skeleton.

Liam turns to face the others in silence.

Liam: Nope.

Liam faints.

Gandalf: Nice job, Kai.


	5. Chapter 4: The Decision

15 minutes later, Liam is conscious and sitting on the couch with a cup of root beer in his hand.

Liam: I'll be fine. I-I just need to think quietly.

Gandalf: You've been thinking quietly for far to long! What happened to that young boy who always looked for adventures everywhere he looked? Came back home to Mom and Dad with a dirty who-knows-what? What would Mom and Dad think you should do?

Liam: Y-you're right. But school starts back up in, like, two weeks. Everyone will know I'm not there.

Jay: Already got that handled.

Jay pushes a button and a robot comes into the house that looks like Liam.

Liam Robot: Hello. I am Protocol Droid 3914, Liam-Bot at your command.

Liam: Why need me when you can use that thing?

Gandalf: Because you're...

Liam: Yeah, yeah, " The Special Chosen one who's supposed to destroy an ancient sword and save the universe". But I don't have any powers like you guys. I'm sorry, I can't.

Gandalf: Understood.

Liam walks into his bedroom and closes his door.

Kai: That's great, the plan was to get Liam to come with us, now what are we gonna do?

Liam walk back in wearing pajamas and puts a SpongeBob blanket and Spiderman blanket on the couch and lays down.

Misty Mountain Cold plays.

Gandalf: _Far over..._ _The misty mountains cold..._

Gandalf and Jay: _To dungeons deep... And caverns old..._

Gandalf, Jay, Gumball, and Kai: _We must away... Ere break of day... To find our long... Forgotten gold._

Everyone: _The pines were roaring... On the height... The winds were moaning... In the night... The fire was red... It flaming spread... The trees like torches... Blazed with light..._

Song ends...

The next morning, Liam wakes up in his bed finding the contract next to him with a note.

Cole (Voice-over): Liam, if you change your mind, meet us at the start down your hill by 9 am, Cole.

Liam looked at his Darth Vader alarm clock and found it to be 8:46. He knew what he must do. Liam found Liam-Bot on the couch and turned him on, then Liam gathered his stuff into a backpack, then left.

Meanwhile, the others were waiting by the start down the hill.

Kai: Errrg... Where's Liam? It's almost 9. Maybe we should...

Liam (Distant): Wait! Wait!

Liam's running to catch up with the others, and gets to Cole.

Liam (Panting): Wait... (Huff) I signed... (Puff) It...

Liam gives the contract to Cole, who looks it over.

Cole: Congratulations, Agent Liam, to Poog Teams A, B, and C.

Gandalf: Get him a Poog Auto-Scooter.

Liam: What? No, no that's not...

Cole presses a button on a board that turns into a scooter and gives it to Liam.

Liam: Oh, so this is a scooter that moves itself?

Gandalf: Correct.

Liam: Cool.

Liam's adventure begins...


	6. Chapter 5: The Flashback

7:00 Parkview School Liam and the others are nearby the school.

Liam: My parents are gonna kill me.

Gumball: It probably won't be so bad.

Jay: Yeah Gumball, **not so bad**.

Cole hits Jay with a branch.

Jay: Hey!

Cole: Sorry, didn't see your head.

Liam: So, we have to go to Poog agency, which is nearby my school, Parkview?

Kai: Yeah, but when your hired, Rule 27 says that when you're talking about a Poog Agency building in a public location, **do not announce that its near a public location**.

Liam: Got it.

Gandalf: We will rest here for the night, head down stairs tomorrow.

Liam: Downstairs? I thought it was **near** Parkview, not under Parkview.

Sensei Wu: There's a lot of things you don't know about Poog.

Jay: Yeah, like the bosses of America's Poog are actually-

Cole hits Jay with a branch.

Jay: Nyff! Hey!

Liam: So, Wu, how do you know so much about Sauron and the orcs, mind Gandalf?

Wu: Well, the answer is easy, I was there. I was one of the founding members of Poog, and the Council of The Chosen. I was also at the battle of Mount Doom and battled Sauron with Gandalf... And some strange entity that we now know was a future spectrum of Siam.

Liam: Siam?

Jay: Siam Mittaker. A dark, opposite clone of you.

Wu: He was created accidentally by one of our best scientists. They all disappeared, the scientists, the best tech, all documents, even Siam... Until now. Siam has returned to resummon Sauron and take over Middle-Earth.

Liam: Whoa. That's intense. I hope I can help. W-wait, what's that?

Liam points to an unmarked black van with five or six men dressed familiar. They were Joker Goons, enemies of Batman.

Joker Goon 1: When does the boss say we'll go to that recruiting place, Jerr'?

Joker Goon 2 (Jerr): He'll call us, Bob. Can you relax about that place?

Bob: Well at least I won't be the one who **has** to volunteer to be tech gatherer.

Liam, Gumball, Kai, and Cole are hiding in a bush, close enough to hear their conversation.

Liam: Tech gatherer? W-what? And those are Joker goons. What's Siam planning to do?

Cole: I don't know, but we're about to find out.

Cole takes out the five goons. And Liam, Kai, Jay, and Zane come to the van.

Liam: Guys, I have an idea. Jay, I need your comedy suit and makeup kit.

Jay: W-what?! How'd you know I had them on me!?

Liam (Sarcastic): "Magic." (Normal) Just give it to me. And take those goons clothes and put 'em in the van.

Jay: Okay why?

Liam designs the comedy suit to look like Joker's, and makes his face look like Joker's, then gives it to Jay.

Liam: Put this on the others and your faces.

Liam puts on the suit.

Liam: Cause we're about to go spying.

Gumball: I'll stay here, and take this radio.

Gumball gives Liam a radio.

Liam: Alright, let's go.

Liam and the ninja get into the van and drive off, unaware of what will happen...


	7. Chapter 6: The Recruits

A line of evil-looking trucks drive through Gotham City, some looking like their respective bosses: Riddler, Two-Face, and... Joker. They drive underground to a strange under-city. The trucks pass by a sign that says _Welcome to Wonder City. The one true city of justice._ There is a group of orcs at the entrance.

Orc Guard: Identification.

The person in the green truck hands the orc a card. The orc gives the card back.

Orc: Okay, you can go.

The green Riddler truck drives on. The Two-Face orange and purple truck is next.

Orc: Identification.

The person in the orange and purple truck hand the orc a card. The orc gives the card back.

Orc: Okay, you can go.

The Two-Face Truck drives on. The purple and white one... the Joker truck... is next. "Joker's" the only one out front, shadowed.

Orc: Identification.

"Joker": (Teenage boy voice) Jo... ahem... I mean... (More Jokerish voice) Joker and his minions. The most laughest crew in all of Gotham.

Orc: Well, you're on the best expected list, so you get to go.

The truck drives on. In the parking lot, or at least what is **supposed** to be a parking lot, the truck parks and four minions, two dressed like Harley's minions in Batman: Arkham City: Harley Quinn's revenge dlc story, while the other two are dressed like mime goons, come out the back. All while "Joker" comes out the front seat, now looking familiarish...

"Joker" : (Jokerish voice) It's a... (Teenage boy voice) Ahem... I mean... It's an odd coincidence Joker was on the best expected list, wasn't it, Jay?

"Harley Quinn goon" with blueish makeup: Not really Liam. Joker's one of the three greatest supervillains in Gotham. So it was expected for him to "be here".

"Mime goon" with more white makeup: And by "be here" Jay, you mean put into jail by Batman a week back?

"Mime goon" with more black makeup: Yeah, Zane, that's what he meant. I'm still surprised Kai over there still hasn't blown up in rage yet.

"Harley Quinn goon" with more red makeup: Oh, I've blown up Cole. Secretly.

Liam: Wow, that's a first from you, Kai.

Kai: It is.

A call comes from the radio in Liam's pocket. Liam grabs it and answers it.

Liam: Liam speaking.

Radio caller: Liam, I've tracked your signal, we'll send reinforcements as fast as we can.

Liam: Okay Gumball, I just don't know how much longer I can make this impersonation.

Gumball: Okay. Over and out.

Liam puts the radio in his pocket.

Liam: Okay, let's go.

Liam and the ninja walk to a packed elevator and go into it, many villains in it are, Riddler, Two-Face, and other villains. The elevator ends to a white room with lots of orcs.

Orc guard: Have a seat.

Liam: Okay.

Liam and the ninja sit down in front of a giant curtain.

Orc Guard: Ladies and gentlemen, our lord will address this mandatory villain meeting right now. Here is our lordship: Siam Mittaker.

A teenage boy who looks like Liam dressed in black robes come out of the curtain with a cyborg that looked half like Liam.

?: Villains, Bad guys, Escaped Psychopaths. I... am Siam Mittaker. (Points to Cyborg) And this is my right hand man: Cyborg Liam.

Cyborg Liam: People mainly call me C. Lee.

Siam: Yes, they do. Anyway, I have called you all here because I'm not the **highest** lordship these orcs, men, and cyborgs have.

Liam (Whispering to ninja): Orcs, men, **and** cyborgs? What is he up to?

Siam: We need a bigger army to invade worlds to retrieve three items to conquer Middle Earth. That is why I am recruiting people from different locations including Gotham, New York, Ninjago, even to the limits of the farthest reaches of space.

Riddler: Riddle me this: what's in it for us?

Miscellaneous bad guys: (Badie 1) Yeah what is in it for us? (Badie 2) He can't tell us what to do. (Badie 3) He's not our boss.

Siam: Because.. I have **this**!

Siam pulls out a giant black sword with orcish markings in red on it.

Siam: The One Sword created by Sauron himself. Or as I like to call it: The Sword of The Demon.

C. Lee: Sir, remembered what we talked about during the meeting?

Siam: Yeah, yeah. Don't threaten to violently zap every- huh?

C. Lee: Not every-huh, every **one** and promise everyone a little bit of the galaxy...

While C. Lee keeps blathering, Siam pulls C. Lee's head towards Liam and the ninja.

C. Lee: And by the way the high clearly said for you to- what? What? What is it? What? Wh-what the?

C. Lee notices a mistake on Liam's Joker makeup.

Siam: **JOKER! OTHER UNIMPORTANT GOONS OF JOKER, COME UP HERE!**

Liam: Uh oh...

Liam and the ninja walk up the stairs to Siam.

Liam (Jokerish Voice): Um, Hi Siam... What's up... Bro?

Siam: Joker, my dear man, you seem different. What's changed about you?

Liam (Joker Voice): Um... I bathed in some chemicals that make me look younger?

Siam: Oh, okay. Cause for a minute, I thought you were a Poog agent, and-

Siam throws a cup of root bear at Liam's face, washing some of the makeup off.

Siam: **AH HA!** **I KNEW IT!** My high said you'd be here, Whittaker!

Liam (Normal): H-Never mind, let's get em, guys!

Ninja: NINJA... GO!

The ninja spin towards the orcs and throw them, taking off their makeup and disguises.

Siam (To The Orcs): **WHAT ARE YOU IMBECILES DOING!? GET THEM! GET THEM!**

More orcs attack the ninjas but they repel the orcs back, leaving Liam standing there.

Liam: Um... WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO!?

Cole: I don't know!

Liam: Well I don't have any-

Siam tries to attack Liam with a katana blade, but Liam stumbles back and finds a lightsaber from a Jedi.

Liam: Stand back, Siam, I GOT A WEAPON!

Liam activates the lightsaber, revealing a single, blue blade.

Siam: HA! Please! I got a stronger weapon.

Siam puts away his katana, leaving Liam scared and relived...

Liam: Whew!

...And reveals an Inquisitor lightsaber and activates it.

Liam: OH, come on! Oh well, if a padawan can do it so can-

Siam kicks Liam across the room.

Liam: Ouch! Oka-

Siam levitates Liam with the Force.

Liam: Whoa! Okay, that's cheating, bro! I don't have any powers... Yet!

Siam: I don't care if you don't have powers. All I care about is me seceding. And you **LOSING**!

Siam throws Liam out the window.

Ninja: LIAM!

Orcs knock out the ninja one by one.

Siam: Keep them alive. I got an idea.

C. Lee: But what about Mr. Whittaker, sir? The High clearly said-

Siam: The High said to do what's necessary. Whittaker will lead us to the other two relics. I know it.

C. Lee: Yes... Sir.

Meanwhile outside, Liam lands in a dumpster.

Liam: Blech! That's the last time I-

The doors near him swing open, and orcs are carrying the ninja into a truck.

Orc 1: So we're supposed to do what now?

Orc 2: Ugh, we're supposed to meet up with this guy to get these guys admitted to Arkham Asylum.

Orc 3: I heard when ordinary people like these guys get admitted to Arkham, they never come back.

Liam (mouthing): Never come back?

Orc 1: Okay, they're loaded up. Let's go.

The orcs get in the van and drive to Arkham. Liam gets out of the dumpster.

Liam (Shouting): Don't worry guys. I'll rescue you! (Normal) But how? How am I supposed to get to Arkham by foot before it's too late?

On the other side of the road Liam's on, a truck is parked by a speedometer.

Liam: Unless I don't have to go by foot!

The driver gets out of the pickup truck and turns away from it to put coins in the speedometer. When he turns back around it's gone. The driver punches the speedometer to get his coins back, and calls on his phone.

Caller: 911. What's your emergency?

We see that Liam stole the truck to get to Arkham.

Liam (calling to on the radio): Gumball! The ninja were captured and are being sent to Arkham Asylum! What should I do?

Gumball (On the radio): Get them out! Stall for time too. I'm gonna try to send backup.

Liam: Good, but I don't care what backup you send. Just get me backup. **Any backup**.

Liam is on his way to Arkham Asylum to rescue the ninja...


	8. Chapter 7: The Breakout

Liam goes into Arkham Asylum and goes to the front desk.

Secretary: Can I help you?

Liam (Wheezing and hysterical): Svok! Svok, Kovzhv! Nb uirvmwh dviv glhhvw rm sviv yb lixh uiln zmlgsvi dliow yfg gsvb'iv mlg rmhzmv! Blfi tfziwh dviv qfhg girxpvw rmgl zwnrggrmt gsvn sviv! Hl dszg xzm blf vczxgob wl gl ovg gsvn tl!? (Help! Help, Please! My friends were tossed in here by orcs from another world but they're not insane! Your guards were just tricked into admitting them here! So what can you exactly do to let them go!?)

The secretary presses a button on her desk.

Secretary: Security.

Liam is thrown onto the ground by a guard.

Guard: Sorry kid. This is an insane asylum, not an immigrant language clinic.

The guard closes the door leaving Liam outside.

Liam: Ah, great raza-frazin... How am I gonna get in there now?

Something like a meteor crashes 10 feet beside Liam.

Liam: What the...

Liam investigates the crash and finds it to be black and pod-like... with a Batman symbol on it above a hand scan thing.

Liam: (Gasp) Batman! He musta sent this. Like in Arkham City...

Liam puts his right hand on the scanner and it beeps while glowing green.

Pod: Scan confirmed. Welcome, Liam E. Whittaker.

The pod opens to reveal a batsuit with a BB symbol on the bat symbol.

Liam: Whoa! Hey, what does the "BB" stand for? Not for Balloon Boy, right?

Pod: It means Batboy, Master Whittaker.

10 minutes later, Liam's fully suited up in his new suit.

Liam: This. Is. Totally. _**AWESOME!**_ Does this thing come with gadgets?

Pod: Yes. It comes with everything you need to rescue your friends, Master Whittaker.

Liam: Cool. Wait "Master"? Alfred?

Alfred: Yes, Master Whittaker. I'll explain everything soon, or Master Bruce for that matter. Just rescue your friends.

Liam: Okay. Let's go. Hmm... How am I supposed to get in there? I GOT IT!

Liam gets out a grapple gun and shoots it at a tower in Arkham.

Liam: I didn't think this through well.

Liam zips up to the tower and lands in the courtyard. Luckily the courtyard seems empty.

Liam: Okay, let's not do that again. Luckily, there are no criminals here.

Something, or some _one_ comes out of the darkness behind Liam and blinds him.

Liam: Jay? We playing guess who? Bro, I know it's you. Weird gloves.

The person pulls him into the darkness.

Liam: AHH!

Liam is pulled into some light. A hallway! But who pulled him in?

Liam: What the-

?: You just couldn't resist me, eh Batsy? Going all this way to fly in...

Liam: Joker?

Liam turns around to see Joker behind him.

Joker: Because you didn't have to-

Joker notices Liam's young face and the BBs on the bat symbol.

Joker: Eh... Great. Now teenagers are going crazy, dressing as big bats.

Liam: "Going?" Bro, you will not **believe** the week I've had so far.

Joker: Oh, you're Liam Whittaker, aren't you?

Liam: Yeeeeeaah. Why do you want to know?

Joker: Poog called me with my secret tie phone and said you needed backup.

Liam: **You're** my backup?

Joker nods and Liam does a face palm.

Liam: Ugh. I should have been more specific. Anyway, do you know where my friends are?

Joker: Yes. Let's go.

Joker runs into the darkened hallway. Liam follows.

Liam: So... um... You're a villain. Why are you helping a good guy? And more importantly: In a Batsuit?

Joker: Oh, Me and Bru- err, I mean, Batman, buried the hatchet a long time ago and I became a Poog agent. In fact, I was absent for that recruiting meeting by Siam because the plan was for you to take my place.

Liam: Then why are you two still fighting?

Joker: Oh, we're just making sure no one gets suspicious, considering any... Outside supervillians.

Liam: So how many more secret good-guys-in-disguise-as-bad-guys are there in here?

Joker: Don't know. Don't care.

Liam: Hey. Isn't that a reference to-

Joker: STOP!

Joker stops Liam dead in their tracks.

Liam: What? What is it?

Joker: Shh. Look.

Liam sees a guard by a couple of cells.

Guard: Hey. Hey! Prisoner! Wake up!

Jay: Give me a couple more minutes.

Guard: Errrg...

Liam: We got to help!

Liam tries to go but Joker stops him.

Joker: No... give him a few minutes.

The guard then goes into Jay's cell, Joker lets Liam go. Liam runs into the cell and knocks the guard out. Liam then drags the guard into the cell. And out comes Liam, Jay, and Cole. Liam locking the door to the cell.

Jay: Liam, I can't believe it's you... In a batsuit.

Liam: Long story. Now we got to find Kai and Zane.

Kai: Um... Have you tried looking behind you?

They look behind finding Kai and Zane in the opposite side cell.

Kai: Yes, you're bright. Good. NOW GET US OUT OF HERE!

Liam: Well, where are the keys?

Joker: Um... They were on the guard?

Liam looks at the guard in the cell, seeing the keys on his side.

Liam: Ooookay. How are we gonna get them now?

Jay: Use the Force.

Liam: Um... I can't do it.

Jay: Try. Trust yourself.

Liam tries to use the force on the keys. For 4 minutes: nothing, but in minute 5: the keys start to levitate towards Liam. He grabs them and frees Kai and Zane.

Liam: C'mon. Let's go.

Jay: But we don't have anything to ride.

Liam: I got a ride.

* * *

Outside, The ninja, Joker, and Liam are in the truck.

Cole (Whispering): You **stole** a man's innocent truck?

Liam (Whispering): Hey, one: I borrowed the truck. And Two: Did you have a better way of getting me here?

Jay: Guys?

Liam (Whispering): And to be honest, I didn't feel like walking to Arkham because one: I'm best on the computer and two: TO SAVE YOU GUYS.

Cole (Whispering): Then you should have taken the bus!

Jay: Guys.

Liam (Whispering): No way! The bus is too crowed and that it wouldn't have taken me to Arkham anyway!

Jay: GUYS!

Cole and Liam: What!?

Jay points to the guard standing there on the ground. Wait, GUARD STANDING THERE!?

Liam: Oh, ho, I see. Well in that case...

Liam throws a smoke bomb at the guard, blinding the guard, and the truck drives off when the smoke clears. The guard picks up a radio from his pocket.

Guard: Hello? Police department? Yeah... Code 313: A teenager dressed as Batman is driving prisoners down the Arkham road. Should I shoot them?

Cop on radio: Negative.

Guard: Then I'm gonna need some backup...

* * *

The truck is driving down Wayne Manor and to the city.

Liam: Okay. Wayne Manor. Let's hide down to the city for a-

A bullet goes through the window. The guys look behind and see 4 or 5 police cars chasing them.

Joker: Forget hiding. We need to get out of here!

Joker takes control of the truck and drives further into the city.

Liam: Are you crazy!? We'll get killed!

Joker: Trust me!

Joker drives the truck through the city. Down to Middle Gotham.

Liam: What!? We'll drive right past the po-

Another gunshot through the mirror.

Liam: We could use some weapons!

Jay: Try flipping that switch!

Liam sees the switch and flicks it. The truck starts showing weapons and a mounted cannon.

Liam: Okay... Blowing them up is out of the question. Maybe we could try to get to a boat to be sa-

Another gunshot through the window.

Joker: No choice. We gotta blow them up.

Joker grabs a bazooka and fires a rocket at a police car, the cops get out of the car before it blows up.

Liam: ARE YOU CRAZY!? WE'LL GET KILLED!

Joker: Do you got a better idea?

Joker blows up all except one cars. In the car, the second police man takes out a radio.

Police cop: Yeah, suspects got a bazooka and other weapons. Bring in the Assault Truck.

A giant truck with a giant mounted cannon comes in to the chase.

Liam: Okay, J. Maybe you're right. We don't have a choice. Jay! Drive it!

Jay gets behind the wheel while Liam gets on the mounted cannon. Joker fires multiple missiles but the truck shows no damage.

Liam: FIRE ONE!

Liam fires a shot and one of the wheels come off.

Jay: It's working!

Liam: FIRE TWO!

Liam fires another round and the second front tire comes off.

Cole: It's still going!

Liam: FIRE THREE!

Liam fires round three and the first back tire comes off.

Police cop: Assault Truck needs backup. I repeat: Assault Truck needs backup.

Liam: FIRE FOUR!

Liam fires again and the final wheel comes off, but two police cars are pushing it, with the mounted cannon still shooting.

Zane: It appears you need to shoot the cannon.

Liam: Alright. FIRE FIVE!

Liam fires and the cannon blows up on the Assault Truck. What's left of the Assault Truck spins out of control towards the BatTruck.

Liam: GUYS! BRACE FOR IMPACT!

The chuck makes the BatTruck crash, letting the Police surround the truck when the guys wake up.

Police Man: _**FREEZE!**_

An man who looks like he's in his fifties comes to the wreckage.

Man: What happened!?

Liam: Oh no. Commissioner Gordon!

Com. Gordon: Joker. Found yourself a couple of new cronies, ehh? Take 'em away, boys!

?: I'll take it from here.

A man comes out of the shadows. Black hair, light blue suit.

Liam: Bruce Wayne.

Bruce: I'll take these guys to Arkham, with the handcuffs.

Liam: AW man!

Bruce: Okay you, get in the limo.

Liam, the Ninja, and Joker get into the limo, Bruce gets in a door next to them and the limo drives off to Wayne Manor.

Liam: Thanks back there, Batman.

Bruce: You're welcome. Let's go to Wayne Manor. Gumball and Darwin are waiting for you guys. Oh, and Liam?

Liam: Yes?

Bruce: Please tell them to use a bus or cab next time.


	9. Chapter 8: The Council

The group gets to Wayne Manor. Alfred opens the doors.

Alfred: Welcome to Master Wayne's manor. Relax a little bit. I or Master Bruce will come get you soon.

The group splits up. Liam takes a bath for 15 minutes. Jay plays some of the videogames Bruce has. Cole hits up the gym.

After the bath, Liam's in his bathrobe and going for the couch.

Gumball: Liam!

Liam: Gumball! Darwin!

All three hug.

Liam: I can't believe you're here. Alright. Let's see the news, see if my flaw is on it already.

Liam turns on the TV.

Vikki Vale: Hello Gotham, I'm Vikki Vale, and Breaking News: A chase in Gotham earlier last night leaves plenty of damage to the path the chase was on and what the policeman are calling the prototype of "The Assault Truck" with robot autopilots. Police claim the suspects are in custody but more details will be revealed...

Liam turns off the TV with the remote.

Liam: Ugh. How could I let this happen?

Gumball: Aw c'mon dude. Every Poog agent makes a few mistakes on his first day.

Liam: And they leave half a city destroyed?

Gumball: Well, they've done bad as you. I accidentally leveled down an ancient Republic Base in Rio.

Kai: Yeah. And I accidentally burned down a weakened pillar's moss making it break down in a... bunker in Asia.

The Ninja and Gumball give Kai dirty looks.

Kai: Okay! It set off a chain reaction making every pillar collapse. Happy?

Gumball: The point is, we forgive you.

Liam: Tell that to Bruce's wallet.

Alfred: Ahem. Master Bruce is ready to fly you back to Illinois to Poog Base.

Liam: Okay. Let's just take any ship, no matter how slow, how small, or how many weapons it doesn't have, I'll understand why we're using it.

* * *

In the Batcave the group is shown the BatPlane.

Liam: I do not understand why we're using this.

Bruce: It's bigger on the inside. Now get in.

Bruce pushes the group into the plane. They find it's bigger on the inside.

Bruce: Take any good seat you see. We take off in five.

Everyone: Okay.

Everyone takes a seat on the plane and Liam is struggling in his seat.

Liam: Um, are you sure this is a good id-

The plane takes off.

Liam: Wait, I don't have my seatbelt on yet! AHHHHHH!

Liam is jetted to the back of the plane.

Liam: OUF!

Liam gets to the front of the plane barely and gets to the cockpit.

Liam: B-b-b-b-b-BRUCE! Are you sure this is a good idea?

Bruce: Of course! What's the worse that could happen!?

The plane flies towards a rock.

Liam: AHHHHHHHHHH! THAT'S WHAT! AHHH!

The plane avoids the rock.

Liam: AHHHH! Oh. We're okay.

Bruce: Get back in your seat. We'll be there soon.

Liam: Oh. Okay.

Liam gets in his seat again. The plane keeps going.

* * *

At 9:09, the BatPlane lands in Poog docking bay #15.

Liam: I thought Poog was under Parkview, not twenty feet away from it.

Gumball: A **piece** of Poog is under Parkview. Poog's bigger than Creve Coeur.

Liam: Whoa.

The group gives Liam a tour of Poog but Liam stops to go through the Poog datafiles and the agents.

Liam: Whoa! Superman! Iron Man!

Bruce: Quit fooling around, Liam! We got to go!

Gumball: Yeah! Let's get to The Council!

Liam: Oh, okay.

The group walks to the council's room, covered in Japanese rose trees. Sitting in it is only Lloyd and Luke Skywalker.

Lloyd: Hello, Liam Whittaker.

Luke: We have been expecting you.

Liam: I need your help... Council?

Lloyd: They're aren't many here nowadays.

Liam: Anyway. The One Sword is in hands of evil, Siam Mittaker.

Luke: Just like the prophecy predicted.

Liam: Yeah. So, I was thinking, to stop him, he said there are three relics to conquer Middle Earth. Do you know what those are?

Lloyd: Yes. Unlike The Council of Chaos, The Council of Chosen is the wisest council in the galaxy. The first relic is the one you saw with Siam.

Liam: The One Sword.

Luke: Precisely. The other two is the One Ring and a Ultra Lantern source.

Liam: Like Green Lantern?

Lloyd: Yes.

Liam: And these guys are mentioning I'm this "Special Chosen One". What's that?

Luke: The Special Chosen One **is** you. You have a destiny unlike all chosen ones. Your destiny is to keep bringing balance to Good and Evil, no matter what happens.

Liam: Okay! Awesome! About the Special Chosen One thing, not the Relic thing. Where can I even get an Ultra Lantern Source? Isn't that Lantern stuff in space?

Lloyd: You'll find a way soon enough.

Both: Now go. Your next mission will come.

Liam: Cool.

The group walks out of the Council's room.

* * *

The group goes to a portal device in the experiment room.

Liam: Where are we? Don't we have to go to Middle Earth or something?

Gandalf: No! We cannot go to Middle Earth. Not yet. Something or someone is blocking me teleporting to it.

Jay: We gotta go to Ninjago City and stop Siam from retrieving a device making his army stronger.

Liam: Ninjago? Isn't that a different planet?

Cole: Nah. It's a continent on Earth. Scientists just can't find it.

Zane: But me and some of the greatest scientists have possibly made a portal to Ninjago.

Kai: And we'll be the first to test it.

Liam: Whoa! Whoa! You mean this thing hasn't been tested before?

Cole: Exactly.

The portal turns on.

Cole: Time to go.

Cole carries Liam and throws him into the vortex. The others go in and the vortex deactivates leaving only Bruce there.

Bruce: It works. My cheese, IT **REALLY _WORKS!_**


	10. Chapter 9: The Desert

In the middle of a desert, a portal like the one at Poog turns on and out comes the group.

Liam: WHAT THE WHAT!? Where are we!?

Jay: The portal zapped us to Ninjago.

Liam: It zapped us to the middle of nowhere!

Cole: Ninjago Desert. We got to protect the city.

Liam: Why?

Sensei Wu: Because it protects a device enabling Siam to get the Ultra Lantern Source.

Gandalf: And we must do everything in our power to protect the lab containing it.

* * *

Meanwhile in a ship 70 miles away...

Siam: Cyborg Liam! Are you sure this is the continent containing the... the... Thingy?

C. Lee: It's not a "Thingy" sir. It's the breather orb fit for enough cyborcs to retrieve the Ultra Lantern Core. Or at least a piece.

Siam: Very well. Send out a group of cyborcs to scout out.

C. Lee: Yes sir.

* * *

Back at the portal area...

Liam: ...And by the way...

A horn is heard.

Liam: What's that?

Gandalf: An orc horn blow for attack.

Liam: Then how do you say "Please don't hurt us, we're just innocent bystanders" in orc horn?

Gandalf: That's easy. It's-

An arrow lands. The group looks on a hill of sand and sees Azog the Defiler and cyborg orcs.

Liam: Those don't look like whole orcs. More like half Orc, half Cyborg. Cyborc!

Cole: Cyborc?

Liam: Yeah, half Orc, half Cybo-

Cole: That's not what I'm saying. What I'm saying is... _**RUNN!**_

The team starts running towards the city.

Azog (Orcish): (Get the heroes. Run them down!)

The cyborcs chase after the team, the team tries to defend themselves when suddenly the BatPlane comes flying out of nowhere and blows up a quarter of the cyborcs. The back opens to see Batman standing there.

Liam: Batman!

Batman: Come on this plane if you want to live!

The group (The Ninja, Gumball, Darwin, Sensei Wu, Gandalf, and of course, Liam) get onto the plane.

Liam: Does this thing have rear missiles?

Batman: No. But it has autopilot and a bunch of useless stuff.

Liam: Well, at least we have to elder, experienced fighters to guide us and aren't afraid of nothing. Right?

The team and Liam see Wu and Gandalf hide in trash cans.

Liam: Oh boy.

The cyborcs try to shoot them but the team doges them. Liam then notices Gandalf and Wu get out of the trash cans.

Liam: Gandalf! Wu! You're geniuses!

Wu and Gandalf: We are?

Liam: Yeah. Give me those.

Liam holds the trash cans over the ramp thing almost by two Cyborcs.

Liam: Now, stay as still as possible.

Liam drops the cans and the cans cover the orcs and they and their wargs fall down.

Cole: That's it! We can knock them down with the useless stuff.

Gumball gets the stuff and the others knocks orcs down except Azog. Azog talks in a walkie talkie.

Azog (Orcish): Tell the Cyboctiporc it's showtime.

A pod gets released on Ninjago. It breaks apart and reveals a four armed cyborc. Four more tentacles come out of it's back. The Cyboctiporc.

Liam: Gumball! We need more stuff to throw at this... Cyboctiporc.

Cole: Cyboctiporc?

Liam: You know, part cyborg, part orc, part octopus.

Kai: Yeah, we get it.

Gumball: The well is dry amigos. We have now more stuff.

Liam realizes some thing and holds a commlink in his hand.

* * *

A flashback while Liam's with the council...

Flashback Lloyd: Take this Liam.

Lloyd gives Liam the same commlink.

Flashback Lloyd: Use this in desperate times of need and one of us will come.

* * *

In the present, Liam calls on the commlink.

* * *

Meanwhile at the council, the giant center piece glows.

Liam on the sphere: _**HELP! HELP! GUYS HELP!**_

Luke: Hmm?

* * *

In the BatPlane in Ninjago...

Liam: _**G**_ _ **UYS HELP! GUYS WE NEED HEEEEEEEEELP!**_

Nothing happens.

Darwin: Looks like the Chosens aren't taking house calls today.

A portal appears in the plane and out comes Luke Skywalker. Luke uses his lightsaber to chop the Cyboctiporc's arms off. Luke then goes back into the portal. Azog stops his Warg. Azog takes out the radio.

Azog (Orcish): They got away, Lord Siam.

* * *

On the ship Siam's in...

Siam: Rats! Rats! RATS! I can't believe Azog! He was supposed to get the agents to the labs!

Siam sits on the floor and C. Lee stands by them.

C. Lee: Don't worry, sir. They'll slip up soon, and when they do, we'll get the Space Oxygen orb!

Siam (Whining): But I want to get it now!

* * *

Meanwhile on the plane...

Gandalf: It's too dangerous out here right now. We need to hide... For now.

Liam: But where can we go? We're in the middle of scenic nowhere!

Batman: I think I know where to go...

The plane flies of in the desert...


	11. Chapter 10: The Training

The BatPlane is still flying through Ninjago Desert. Our heroes are still in the plane, growing impatient.

Liam: So, where are we going any way? We've been fly for hours now. Where's this "place" you mentioned?

Batman: My Batcave.

Liam: Wait, you have a Batcave here in Ninjago?

Batman nods.

Liam: Whoa! You mean there's a Batcave in Ninjago?

Batman: Yep. We just have to find it here.

Gumball: Um, maybe we could-

Batman: Gumball, please. I'm the Bat-Expert here. We'll find the Ninjago Batcave.

Two Hours Later...

Liam: Bruce... You sure you know where the Batcave is? We've been out here for hours.

Batman; I'm trying to get there but I think being in the middle of nowhere is affecting the Batcave detector.

Liam: "Batcave Detector?" Wait, how many Batcaves are there?

Gumball: Guys...

Batman: Maybe if you go out and jiggle it around.

Liam (Sarcastic): Sure cause GOING OUT ON A FLYING PLANE TO JIGGLE A SATILITE IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE is perfectly safe.

Batman: You'll be fine.

Aaaaaaand five minutes later... Liam comes back inside with scratches and bruises.

Liam: How can being attacked by vultures and running into a flying cactus make me "fine"?

Batman: You'll be alright. Take this.

Bruce gives Liam a grappling hook.

Liam: Cool.

Batman turns on the Batcave tracker switch but it still doesn't turn on.

Batman: I thought you fixed the satellite's position.

Liam: I did.

Gumball (Angry): Errrrrrrgggg! _**CAN YOU LISTEN TO ME FOR ONCE!? THE TRACKER ISN'T BROCKEN! IT'S JUST UNPLUGGED!**_

The others notice it is unplugged.

Liam and Batman: Oh. Ehh, heh, heh.

Liam: My bad.

Liam plugs in the machine and it turns on.

Batman: Oh, it was unplugged. Why didn't you say anything before Gumball?

Gumball face palms his head so hard, his hand goes through his head.

* * *

The BatPlane lands in the Batcave soon enough. The planes doors open revealing Liam and Gumball doing a pee-pee dance.

Liam: Agh. I have to go so bad! I think I ate too many hot dogs at Wayne Manor.

Gumball: Yeah. Let's go to the bathroom.

Batman: Alright, to defeat Siam, you'll need to train into a member of the Bat-Family...

Sensei Wu: ...And to become a ninja.

Gumball: Yeah, anyway, let's go.

Liam: Forget the urge to go, I just lost the feeling in my stomach, and everything from the chest down.

Batman: Do we need-

Liam: No, it's fine.

Liam falls down onto the floor.

Liam: Yeah, I can't get up.

* * *

Liam, Bruce, and Wu are in some training room.

Batman: Now, this is a holographic training room. You can train your abilities here.

Liam: Alright! cue training music!

* * *

 _ **THE FOLLOWING IS A BREIF TRAINING MONTAGE.**_

Liam keeps remembering the fighting techniques the ninja and Batman but keeps missing the goons. Liam keeps trying and trying again, when, something happened. He managed to knock 7 holo-goons down at once. 7 at once! But a big, giant, holo-goon with an ax came. The holo-hulk kept swinging and swing again and Liam kept dodging and dodging. When... Liam did it. Did, what? You ask? Why, unlock his element, of course! He summoned a silver ball from his hand and blew up the holo-goon.

Sensei Wu: Liam's element... Silver.

 ** _WE HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS BREIF TRAINING MONTAGE._**

* * *

The group is standing except for Liam, who is jumping around.

Liam: AWESOME, AWESOME, AWESOME, AWESOME, _**AWESOME!**_ I can't believe I have the silver element!

Sensei Wu: At least now, the Poog team is stronger now.

Liam: I think it's time to go the city.

Everyone: YEAH!

* * *

In Siam's ship, miles from the Batcave, Siam and Cyborg Liam are plotting.

Siam: Getting this Orb is gonna be harder than I thought.

C. Lee: And who exactly warned you about this?

Siam gives C. Lee a frustrated look.

C. Lee: Sorry.

Siam: Good thing I have a backup army.

Siam activates a hologram projector and a red, silver, and blue-eyed robot-thing appears.

"Robot": Yes, Siam?

Siam: Code 15. We need help... Arkham Knight.

The door behind Siam, C. Lee, and Arkham Knight closes.


	12. Chapter 11: The Attack

The BatPlane heads towards Ninjago City.

Batman: Now, when we arrive in Ninjago City, we'll have to act normal, or somewhat normal.

Liam: Got it.

The plane lands on one of the helipads and the group starts looking around.

Liam: Okay, Ninjago City. The only advanced city in Ninjago. And its tech looks like it's from 2004.

Gumball: C'mon dude! You're missing the point of being here. The orb!

Liam: Oh, yeah. Where is it?

Jay: It's in the Mal Labs.

Liam: Okay, and do you know where the Mal Labs are?

Jay: Yyyyyeeeeeaaaaaaa-No. I forgot.

Liam: Ugh.

Liam pokes the shoulder of a bystander. A black haired with a curl familiarish bystander.

Liam: Excuse me sir, do you know where the Mal Labs are?

Suspicious Bystander: Why yes. It's that way.

The bystander points down the street.

Suspicious Bystander: Go down there then take a right down the nearest block.

Liam: Cool, thanks.

The group goes down the road and in a few minutes they're in front of Mal Labs.

Liam: Okay, Jay. Which room is the Oxygen Orb in?

Jay: Either in rooms A, C, H, I, T, or E.

Lima: Wow, either that's an odd and weird specific way to say those rooms or-

A ship goes through a nearby building.

Liam: WHAT THE WHAT!?

Another ship comes down, then two, then three, then... a main ship. The main ship's docking board opens and Siam and Cyborg Liam comes out of it.

Liam: Siam! Cyborg Liam!

Siam: All tanks fire at the buildings! We have got to get that orb!

Red and silverish tanks come out.

Batman: Arkham Knight...

The tanks start firing and pieces of debris start falling with a big piece about to fall on the heroes.

Liam: AAAAAAAHHHHHH!

When suddenly the rubble stops falling. They look up to see the bystander who was really-

Liam: Superman!

Um, yeah. That.

Superman: I heard you guys need help, so I came.

Batman: For once, Superman, I'm... (Mumbling) Happy to see you.

Liam: So, Arkham Knight, AKA, Jason Todd, is attacking us?

Batman: Yeah.

Liam: But wouldn't you be... And he would be... A-and...

Batman: I didn't die, and everyone doesn't know my secret identity just so you know.

Liam: Then why is HE still Arkham Knight!?

Batman: He is a clone of Jason. Made with the same tech that created Siam.

Liam: Who in their right mind would clone supervillians!? Ain't one of that villain bad enough?

Gumball: We would honestly would say the same about you.

Batman: GUMBALL!

A rocket hits the nearby ground.

Liam: Guys, SPLIT!

The team splits up and takes out the tanks. Siam remains angry.

Siam: EERRRRGGG! Well, C. Lee, you know what they say, when you want someone buried, you must... Bury them yourself.

Siam grabs C. Lee and jumps to where the teams are.

Siam: Let's dance.

Liam: Bring it.

Siam levitates the teams and throws them into different buildings.

Siam: Brought.

* * *

In the Mal labs building are Liam, Jay, Batman, Superman, and Gumball. In the building across the street are, Kai, Cole, Zane, and Darwin.

Liam (Shouting): Guys! Can you hear me!?

Kai (Shouting): Yeah, Liam, we're good.

Liam: Okay! We're gonna try to get the Orb. Is that okay?!

Kai: Yeah! We'll try to get there as quickly as possible!

Liam: Cool!

A harpoon strikes the opposite building of Liam.

Liam: Are you guys okay!?

Kai: Yeah!

The Arkham Knight and two Cyborcs climb the harpoon.

Superman: I'll try to help those four. You get the Orb, Liam.

Liam (Normal): Got it.

The team 1 (Liam and Jay and- Oh, you get the idea) goes into the Mal Labs while team 2 (the others) try to defeat Arkham Knight.

Kai (Normal): Eat this, clone!

Kai tries to kick him and A. K. holds his leg.

A.K: Yawn, still hungry.

A.K throws Kai into Cole and Zane and- oh, you get the idea. They wake up to AK pounding his fists.

Kai, Cole, Zane, and Darwin: Oh boy.

* * *

The team 1 is running through the Mal Labs and Jay's holding a map.

Liam: Okay, Jay. Where do we go?

Jay: Um... Okay, down the hallway and to the right will be the alphabet rooms.

The Team 1 gets into a dead end.

Jay: D'oh! Or was that "Take a left"?

Liam: AAAARRRRGGG!

The team goes left this time and goes to the rooms A, C, H, I, and T, but no luck. They try E, and there is the Oxygen Orb. Then there is a laser gun on Liam's head, cocking. C. Lee.

C. Lee: Okay, Whittaker, I don't want to kill anybody here, so give me the orb, and nobody gets hurt.

Batman takes out the cyborcs and C. Lee and takes Liam's hand as Batman runs out. The others follow.

* * *

The team 1 runs out of Mal Labs and sees the team 2 thrown out of the opposite building and are to the ground with Siam holding his and on them, charging up red electricity in his hand.

Siam: IT'S TOO LATE, WHITTAKER! JUST GIVE ME THE ORB, AND NOBODY GETS HURT!

Liam tries to make a decision: his new friends, or the universe. He puts down the orb and puts his hands up.

Liam: Alright Siam, you win. Drop them.

Siam throws the team 2 by the team 1.

Liam: I thought we could settle this like true warriors.

Siam: WELL GUESS WHAT!? YOU THOUGHT WRONG!

Siam pulls out a hand gun. Everything's in slow motion.

Liam (Slow-Motion): NOOOOOOO!

Liam uses his hands to block the possible shot and a blue electricity shot shoots out of his hand. Regular motion as the blue bolt hits Siam.

Siam: AHHH!

Liam: What the...

Liam looks at his hands, glowing blue, while a robot hand grabs the oxygen orb. C. Lee's robot hand.

Liam: Wha- HEY!

C. Lee: HA, HA, HA!

C. Lee gets onto the ship while Siam regains consciousness and sees the orb.

Siam: GIVE ME THAT!

Siam takes the orb and gives the order to shut the docking door. The ship takes of and most tanks and ships. Except Arkham Knight on a ledge. And a wreaked tank below him. With a propane tank.

AK: You think you got rid of me!?

Liam: AK! Please be careful!

AK: Why!? What's gonna happen!?

AK jumps down onto the tank and it explodes. AK and the tank. Batman is sad.

Batman: Arkham Knight...

Liam: I know this is like losing Jason all over again, Bruce.

Silence.

Jay: Um, yeah, I know this maybe very emotional, but what about the OXEGEN ORB!?

* * *

In Siam's ship, Siam and C. Lee are walking towards the hologram room.

Siam: ALRIGHT! We got the Oxygen Orb. Now we can infinitely fuel the Cyborcs oxygen tanks when they go to get the Ultra Lantern core.

C. Lee: This ceremony business better be worth it sir. That last attack kinda unraveled my upgrade.

C. Lee falls into pieces, head living.

C. Lee: Ouch.

A small jet makes C. Lee's head fly in the air.

Siam: Don't worry, C. Lee. We'll get you a far better upgrade. I promise.

The two get to the hologram room with two cyborcs in it.

Cyborc 1: Don't you worry, sir. Our first steps are complete, and-

Siam: Leave.

Cyborc 2: Now?

Siam: NOW!

Frightened, the cyborcs leave. The lights turn off. Siam kneels while the hologram turns on. The Emperor's Theme Plays.

?: Siam Mittaker.

Siam: High, we got the Oxygen Orb. Time for steps 3 through 4.

?: I hope step 5 works... for both of our sakes. I'm trapped in this desolate wasteland! Meanwhile, give Cyborg Liam another upgrade.

Siam: I will not fail you... Master.

The Imperial March part of the Emperor's theme plays while the doors lose. Song ends.

 **The End/To Be Continued**


End file.
